


this dream is ours

by moonpower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream family, Canon Compliant, Gen, Jisung-centric, Sleepy Cuddles, platonic dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: "You guys like a fresh concept, right? Honestly, you can do a fresh concept even when you are in your twenties."Jisung pondered more on the thought, "And what I feel is that we can do it until our thirties? No, I think it's like, I can't imagine the hyungs growing older..."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno & Park Jisung, Mark Lee & Park Jisung (NCT), Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	this dream is ours

**Author's Note:**

> to the boys i call home, happy 4th anniversary ♡

_i know the future isn’t clear_

_and the past might be sad_

_but don’t worry anymore_

  
  
  
  
  


"No way…" 

Donghyuck erupts and lets out a boisterous laugh. He struggles to keep his eyes open and focused on their game when tears are already forming at the sides of his eyes. His laugh only becomes louder when he sees Jisung's face struck with disbelief reflected on his monitor.

"Hyung! Did you just kill me again?! For the fifth time already?!" Jisung cries. 

"S-Sorry! You were in the way!"

Jisung scoffs, "Hyung, I'm meters away from you then you took me out with a grenade!"

Donghyuck just continued laughing until his hands which are controlling the mouse and keyboard are shaking. Not long after, one of their enemies snipes him out. On the screen, a large 'GAME OVER' is displayed along with his stats.

"I'm going to sleep. I don't want to play anymore." Jisung sulks and stands up from his chair, dragging himself to Jeno's bed.

Donghyuck and Chenle are staying in their dorm again for their comeback, occupying the two extra rooms in their dorm. Jisung, upon missing Donghyuck so much due to his comeback and promotions with their 127 hyungs (although he will never admit this—not until he was on his deathbed), dragged him to Jeno's room to play the whole night since they got tomorrow as their rest day. They managed to bribe Jeno to sleep at Jisung and Jaemin's room instead so they could play on his computer. 

It's already 30 minutes past 2 in the morning. Although this is certainly earlier than their usual sleeping time, the boys are already tired from practicing from early morning to late afternoon. The others are already asleep, taking advantage of not having to practice the whole night while the two took the chance to check out the newly released game Johnny sent them.

Jisung shrieks when Donghyuck jumps on the bed and starts pulling his arm, "Aww, the baby is tired already."

"Hyung, stop stop stop!" He cringes against his hyung's hold. 

Donghyuck stops pulling his arm but doesn't untangle his arm on Jisung's. Rather, entangling his limbs with their youngest even more.

"It's still so early, Jisung. I don't wanna sleep yet." Jisung wiggles until he is in a more comfortable position caged in Donghyuck's arms. 

Jisung thinks for a moment when a certain doe-eyed hyung with eyebrows reminding him of a seagull enters his mind. 

He perks up, eyes shining with mischief and looks up at his Donghyuck-hyung, "Why don't we call Mark-hyung?"

Donghyuck grins and leans over Jisung to grab his phone on the nightstand, "Good idea, Jisungie! Right, let's call our Mark Lee to chase our boredom away."

Jisung wiggles up further until he can peer at Donghyuck's phone. His head resting on Donghyuck's shoulder, peeking from the older's arms as he watches Donghyuck contact Mark for a video call. He wraps his arms on Donghyuck's waist to stabilize himself. Half of his body is already laying on top of the older. 

After two missed calls, Mark finally answers the call on the first ring. The sight of a barefaced Mark Lee greeted them as the oldest hid a yawn at the back of his palm. 

"Ya, why are you two calling me at two am? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for your comeback?" 

"Hah, they gave us a rest day tomorrow." Donghyuck sticks his tongue out, "Why do you look more beat compared to us?"

Mark tugs at his bangs that's covering his eyes, "I have practice with SuperM hyungs for our online concert, remember?" 

At the mention of the online concert, Jisung perks up and leans towards Donghyuck's phone until his face is all over the screen. 

"Hyung, how is it? How is it different with an actual concert?" Jisung asks, curiosity filling his gaze. 

Mark furrows his brows as he thinks of an answer, "I feel like it will be less lively than an actual concert? Since there will be no audience so you only hear the music. Kinda like when we're filming performance videos." 

"I heard from Jeno-hyung that they're planning to put a car in our ridin' stage. Is it a real one or—oh! What if it's a holographic one since they're showcasing technology stuff? 

Mark chuckled at Jisung's excited gaze, "Hmm, maybe? I don't know, they haven't told us much about how it's going to be set up."

They talk more about the online concerts they will be holding. The two younger boys constantly tease the oldest about being nervous about performing with their seniors again. The topic gets replaced with Mark asking how their practices are going. From there, they talk about their practice room shenanigans. How Jisung spilled Renjun's tea yesterday and how Chenle passed out on the floor during their lunch break. 

The three of them talked for hours, filling the gap on Mark's memory of not being included on their comeback again. Of having to miss another milestone on their team's journey.

Before, Jisung used to dwell on it too much. Used to think about the what-ifs, the possibility of performing their song as a seven-membered group. 

Before, Jisung would feel the gap in their formations. Waiting to be filled again by the person they want to perform with again so bad. 

But after one simple announcement, one paper containing the words he had wanted the most, his heart has been at peace for the most part. Because he knows there is hope that time will come that one day, they will stand as seven again in front, on a stage larger than any stage they have ever stepped on. 

He gazed at the two people who would always miss their schedules and stay in a different dorm than them. A small smile on his face as he struggled to stay awake watching the two talk about their upcoming repackage album with their 127 hyungs. He no longer feels that heavy feeling of worry pulling around his chest. He no longer thinks of deadlines, numbered days, countdowns, and graduations. 

The future still might not be clear, and the past might be filled with sad memories, but he doesn't worry anymore. 

He’s pulled out of his reverie when Mark starts to bid them goodbye after seeing Donghyuck yawn. He tells them to go rest and enjoy their day off. The screen of Donghyuck’s phone showing the duration of their call after Mark ended it. 

Jisung yawns and moved to make himself more comfortable in his hyung’s arms while Donghyuck places his phone at the bedside table. Jisung wraps his arms at Donghyuck’s middle, snuggling his face at the other’s neck. His legs are bent to keep his feet from dangling at the edge of the bed. 

That night, he dreams of a seagull flying over the sky following the sun’s rays. Soaring through the clouds with one thing in its mind.  
  
  


The seagull wants to go home.  
  
  
  
  
  


_like monday, tuesday, wednesday, thursday,_

_moments with you are always special_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung heaves a sigh as he exits the app after ending the voice-only live. He turns towards his hyungs who are busy discussing Jaemin's expired snack and its repercussions. He plumped down beside Jaemin, hand getting a piece of his snack only to be slapped away by Renjun. 

"Ya, didn't you hear what I just said about expired food? If you two come down with a stomach-ache, I'm not going to take care of both of you."

Jisung pouts just like a child who was denied their favorite candy. His stomach suddenly grumbles out of hunger and the three looks at him. 

"Ahh, our Jisungie is hungry." Jaemin coos, still eating his expired snack even after being told off by Renjun. 

"Jaemin-ah, I'm also hungry." Jeno whines, grabbing his wrists that are holding his snack.

After a few more pleading from the two hungry boys, Jaemin finally stands up, pulling Renjun with him to the kitchen. Their manager has yet to stock up their groceries, leaving the two to cook whatever they can with their meagre stocks.

As usual, the two who are hopeless when it comes to cooking just sit at the dining table. Browsing over random stuff or playing a game while waiting for their food. 

Jeno suddenly laughs beside him, stumbling upon a funny post about cats' hatred towards humanity and a cat meme. Jisung also laughs when Jeno shows him the post. Behind them, Jaemin and Renjun are arguing whether to put more soy sauce on Jaemin's spam fried rice with mayonnaise. 

The four of them fall into a comfortable silence, save from the occasional sounds of the oil sizzling in the pan and Jeno and Jisung tapping on their phones. Once in a while, someone would open a topic and they all talk about it until it dies down. The comforting silence of their dorm returning as they continue to their own devices. 

His hyungs' phones suddenly ring simultaneously but Jeno's the only one who checks out what the message is. The two are too engrossed in their cooking to give attention to their phones. 

"Oh, manager-hyung sent some of our pictures from our magazine shoot yesterday." Jeno says, eyeing the pictures in awe. 

Jisung moves his seat closer to Jeno's, taking a peek at the older's phone. His eyes slightly widen when he sees the photo of the three of them displayed on the screen. The three of them are wearing different colored clothes that seem to complement each other. Their faces are striking with eyes commanding the viewer's full attention. None of the gentle, cheerful smiles he always sees on his hyungs everyday. 

"Really? Can I see?" Renjun shouts over his shoulder. 

Jeno stood up and joined the two in the kitchen. Standing in the middle as he swipes at his phone to show them the other pictures. 

Jisung gazes at his hyungs' backs. The younger two towering over the oldest with broad shoulders that used to be so much narrower years ago. 

He's suddenly stricken with a thought. 

_When did they grow up this much?_

Ever since he entered the company to become a trainee, his hyungs became the only people he had that he could consider as friends. He spent his early years with them. Their youth spent together in practice rooms that smelled of sweat laced with fears, determination, and dreams. 

Especially Jeno and Jaemin, who he's been with for more than seven years now. The comforting twin towers who he used to hide behind when he was still the shy young trainee who only spoke whenever he was being spoken to. 

And Renjun who he used to walk on eggshells around with when the older joined their little band of young trainees two years later. His shy nature in addition to Renjun's intimidating presence made it hard for the two to become close with each other. 

Now, the two no longer tower over him because of him growing taller than all of them. He no longer hides behind their back, hiding from people to avoid talking to them. Years later, he now stands beside them on the stage, holding their hands as they bow after every performance. 

Now, Renjun has become the hyung he just always clicks with. Huddling close together as they talk hours and hours about ghost stories or the existence of aliens. The two of them getting lost in galaxies far far away. 

When someone is with you everyday, you don't often notice how much they grew; how much they changed. You don't notice how taller they become, how their voice falls a few octaves deep, how their minds develop a new outlook in life. All because you become used to their presence that the small changes are unnoticeable as long as they are still the same person who's been with you every single day. 

They might have grown up and changed a lot but there's one thing he's sure of: They will never grow apart and the bond they have will always stay the same. 

That night, he surprises his hyungs by asking if they can sleep (and cuddle) together. Jaemin is quick to say yes, not wasting a chance to smother their youngest in warm hugs and kisses. 

They settle on Renjun's bed which is the largest out of all the beds in their dorm. Jeno pulls his back to his broad chest while Renjun snuggles at his front. Jaemin joins them last, the three of them adjusting until Jeno's back is sticking to the wall to make more room. Jaemin settles at Renjun's back, stretching his arms until they reach Jeno's wrist and holding the two in the middle in their embrace.

And if Renjun lowers the air conditioner's temperature at midnight to a degree Jisung usually can't handle before he starts shivering from the cold, he doesn't notice. Too wrapped up with the warmth the three bodies beside him brings.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_when i needed someone, you came to me_

_even in the ordinary, i celebrate your preciousness_

  
  
  
  


“What are you doing?”

Jisung locks his phone off, looking at a very much awake Chenle who immediately closed his eyes for a quick nap right after they got in their car. They are on their way to the location of their photoshoot for a magazine where it’s just the two of them for the first time.

“Nothing.” Jisung says, the tips of his ears burning. “How long have you been awake?”

Chenle grins teasingly, “Long enough to see you making poses at your phone.”

“Ya!” Chenle laughs while Jisung covers half of his face in shame. “Stop laughing! Is it bad to practice for later?”

“What do you need the practice for, you’re already handsome whatever you do.”

They banter a few more times before their manager announces that they already arrived at the photoshoot location. Jisung looks at his reflection on his phone for the last time before opening the car and stepping out.

The photoshoot location is a small house with a large garden outside that has a gazebo. He can already tell the theme they are going for with how the location is set. His chest is pounding in excitement, yet he can’t help but feel nervous since this is different with the magazine photoshoots they had as a group. Since it’s only the two of them, they have to do a lot of shoots compared to when it’s all of them in the group.

They greet the staffs and the stylists before settling their things and sitting down to get their makeup done. The atmosphere is light with soft music being played in the speaker, setting up the mood for their photoshoot.

After they were done with their makeup, they stand up to change into their first set of clothes, filming for an NCT Daily video in between. The first one to get his pictures taken is Chenle while Jisung watch at the side.

As always, Chenle exudes confidence as he stands in front of the camera. Calmly posing and following the directions of the photographer. This is one of the things Jisung has always admired of Chenle. He does everything coolly with that quiet confidence that he can do everything with ease. The results of his hard work showing in everything he does, may it be singing, dancing, or playing the piano.

When it’s his turn, he’s still a bit nervous even though he has already familiarized himself with the concept they are going for. His hands are still trembling a little as he does a variety of poses and expressions in front of the camera.

That cycle repeats for the two outfit changes they have, and he slowly becomes comfortable in front of the camera. Soon, his hands are no longer shaking. When it’s time to film their interview for the magazine, the two of them are seated beside each other on the couch. They are asked first about the spoilers they gave to their fans before the magazine photoshoot.

“Is this year the fifth summer you are spending together?”

“Since it was from 2016, that’s right.” Jisung nods.

“We should stop meeting.” Chenle grins teasingly.

“Although you guys are friends, in truth Chenle was born in November 2001. You’re one year older than Jisung who was born in February 2002. The reason you guys decided to become friends is?”

Chenle answers easily, “Even our birthdays are only but two and a half months apart. I’m close to Jisung like this now, but I had wondered whether a firm hyung-dongsaeng relationship was necessary.”

“Though of course, right now I regret becoming friends with him a lot.” He laughs while Jisung pouts at him.

“I jokingly said, “Can we just be friends?” but he took it seriously. Thanks to that, we speak informally to each other comfortably.”

He remembers it back then, how he never really had any friends. He only had his hyungs and even though they gave him a feeling of reassurance, he always longed to have someone his age. A same aged friend who he could drop all the formalities and honorifics with, comfortably joking around and teasing each other.

And when Chenle came to the company, he was beyond delighted to have someone so close to his age. Although it was difficult at first since he was new to Korea and was only starting to learn their language. Jisung made it his mission to help the older boy in adjusting and helping him learn Korean. 

They became close amidst the language barrier. Close enough to talk informally with each other and not calling the older ‘hyung’. Not only comfortably joking around each other, but they are also comfortable with telling the other their worries and struggles.

They didn’t just become friends. They became each other’s best friend. 

They have been together for five summers now, and he wishes that no matter how many summers pass, they will still be together in the future.

  
  
  
  


As soon as they step foot inside their dorms, Jeno is quick to jump on Mark's back, making them crash down on the couch. Chenle grins mischievously and drops down over the two bodies, his loud laughs drowning Mark’s grunts of pain. 

The others sit down on the floor, Donghyuck sprawling his body on Renjun’s lap who started bouncing his legs causing the former to glare at him and put more of his weight to pin Renjun’s legs down. 

They just came back from the company after a meeting where their managers broke the news of finally having their first full album four years after their debut. And of course, their dream of performing as seven again, has finally come true. 

All of them have been overwhelmed by so much emotions: shock, relief, happiness, and excitement. Jisung was almost close to tears and his hyungs were quick to tease him about it, causing him to laugh instead. 

Starting today, Mark is going to stay with them in their dorms for their upcoming comeback. Donghyuck and him are going to occupy the spare room they have while Chenle stays with Jaemin who has a spare bed in his room.

Donghyuck shuffles on Renjun’s lap and faces upright, “Okay, now that Lee Mark has stepped foot in our new dorm for the first time—"

“Ya, it’s also your first time here!” Renjun interrupts. 

“Fine. Now that Lee Mark has finally _returned_ to our dream team, you know what’s a great thing to do as a celebration?” 

“Please don’t say samgy—” 

“Movie night!” Jisung cheers. 

“Not exactly what I was thinking of but okay. Let’s do it.” Donghyuck says.

“What were you about to say, Mark-hyung?” Chenle asks Mark, arms still wrapped around the older’s waist. 

“Nothing.”

“He was about to say samgyeopsal.” Jaemin grins at Mark’s betrayed face, backing up to the wall when the older tries to grab him. 

Donghyuck claps his hands and grins, “That’s very generous of you, Mark Lee. Okay, tomorrow we’re going out for samgyeopsal. Everyone, please clear your schedules tomorrow.”

After teasing their oldest more, they all stand up to prepare their living room for their movie night. Those who live in the dorm gather blankets from their rooms while Mark, Chenle, and Donghyuck settle their things in their rooms.

Jaemin goes to their kitchen after changing into comfortable home clothes to prepare popcorn more than enough for the seven of them. Jisung accompanies him, not having anything to do while the others set up a fortress made of thick comforters and pillows. 

He steals one popcorn right before Jaemin puts them in a large container and put powdered cheese in it, giving Jaemin his wide gummy smile when he was caught. Jaemin only bats an eye and shakes the container, putting the popcorn on a large bowl after and repeating the same process until they have five large bowls filled with popcorn. 

Jaemin calls Chenle to help them carry the bowls full of popcorn to the living room. The others are already lying down on the blankets, limbs tangled with each other as the three make themselves comfortable with the spaces the others left for them.

Jisung recalls one of the many times they did this, back before their first Dream Show concert in 2018. Watching a horror movie that caused his Renjun-hyung to be scared to fall asleep alone for days (not like it was not the same for him. He was even worse, sticking to any of his hyungs who was there even during the day) 

They argue over what movie to watch but agree to watch two movies in the end. The first is an animated movie Renjun and Jisung have wanted to watch for a long time now and the second is a horror movie Donghyuck and Chenle voted for, not because they want to watch it but rather to spite the former two.

Before starting the movie, they talk about playing a game where they can’t say any foreign word all throughout the two movies they will watch. Mark is the first one to fail, accidentally blurting out “oh my god” when Jeno tackled him into a tight hug. As a punishment, Jaemin flicks his forehead.

They went on playing their little game while watching. As expected, Mark is the one who failed and got his forehead flicked a lot. Next is him with Chenle flicking his forehead softly while Donghyuck on the other hand, flicks with all his might.

When the second movie starts, they lose their focus in their game with how most of them are too engrossed in the horror movie (and with Renjun and Jisung screaming now and then). At one scary scene, all of them grabs each other in shock while Renjun nearly throws the remote control at their TV.

The movie finishes with an open ending just like every other horror movie. Hinting about the story not being done and how the ghost still follows the family it was haunting. Once the credits rolls, they all flop down on sheets, yawning as sleep knocks on their systems.

Jeno stands up and carries the empty bowls of popcorn to their kitchen sink. The others stay lying down on the sheets, too lazy to clean and go to their beds.

“Chenle-ya, brush your teeth first before dozing off!” Mark shakes the younger, pulling Chenle up and dragging him with him to the bathroom.

They all drag themselves up, he and Renjun going to their bathroom in their room to clean up. Jisung jumps on his bed after, intending to sleep right away but once his eyes close, he suddenly remembers the picture of the ghost in the movie.

He opens his eyes in a flash, looking around to see his Renjun-hyung already lying down with his back towards him. He stays looking at Renjun’s back for a few minutes when Renjun suddenly turns around.

The two of them screamed the moment their eyes meet. They hear footsteps going towards their room, surely shocking the others at their loud scream.

“Ya! Are you two okay there?” Jeno yells from outside.

“We’re fine!” The two of them answers. They hear Jeno walk away to his room after asking them again and being answered the same.

“Hyung,” Jisung whispers, “are you scared?”

Renjun scoffs, “Aren’t I supposed to be the one asking you—AAAAA!!!”

Jisung yelped when the older shouted after loud knocks at their door. Over the door, they hear Chenle’s loud laugh.

Renjun stands up and opens the door, seeing Donghyuck with his hand over his lips to muffle his laugh, clearly being the one who knocked.

“What the hell, Lee Donghyuck!” Donghyuck runs with Renjun on his tail while Chenle is still laughing at everything.

Not wanting to be left alone in their room, Jisung quickly stands and goes to their living room. He sees Mark and Jeno removing the blankets from the floor. An idea strikes his mind and he timidly pull on Mark’s arm which holds the uppermost blanket.

“Hyung, can we sleep here? Renjun-hyung and I are too scared to sleep with just each other.” He can feel his ears redden as he speaks.

Mark chuckles while Jeno laughs upon hearing him too, “Our Jisungie still can’t sleep alone after watching horror movies, huh?”

“It’s not just me but Renjun-hyung too!”

“What about me?” Renjun asks, one arm pulling Donghyuck in a headlock.

“Jisung wants to sleep here because you two are afraid to sleep in your own room.” Jeno answers.

“I’m not!”

“Sure, you are, Renjeon.” Jaemin teases, coming out of his room after hearing all the commotion.

After teasing the two more, all of them settles down on their makeshift bed on the floor in the middle of their living room. Chenle quickly settles on the edge, not wanting to be squished by a lot of bodies with how Jeno and Renjun move a lot in their sleep.

Their limbs entangled with each other as they make themselves fit on the small space. He hears Renjun grunting at how Jeno and Jaemin’s arms are around him while Chenle is already asleep at Mark’s side.

After more noises from the three, Donghyuck suddenly speaks, “Anyone who speaks after me is gonna buy expensive meat tomorrow.”

The three finally stop and after a few minutes, Jaemin and Renjun’s soft snores could be heard. 

However, Jisung is still awake. He doesn’t know why but his mind is still running even when it’s past his usual bedtime. Maybe it’s because he still can’t process all the things that happened today. From the meeting with their company to them being together here in their dorm, sleeping in this cramped hard floor with only blankets to cushion their backs.

It’s just all hitting him now that they’re finally together again in one dorm, finally spending days again in the studio, recording more songs than they ever did in their past mini albums. Spending days again in practice rooms as they learn the choreography of their title track.

And not long until now, they are going to stand on one stage again. All seven of them enjoying on stage and holding each other’s hands as they bow after their performance.

All seven of them chanting their slogan again, with Mark leading not just through a phone call. He will be there, in that tone he always uses, loud and clear.

“Hey, why are you still awake?” Mark suddenly speaks beside him, voice groggy from the beginnings of sleep.

“I’m just about to sleep.” He whispers.

Mark yawns, “Alright, good night, Jisungie.”

He watches as Mark’s eyes close, returning to his sleep and breathing along with the soft breathes of the others.

Jisung softly smiles and whispers before closing his eyes, “Welcome home, hyung.”

That night, he doesn’t dream of anything. It’s one of the rare nights where he doesn’t dream of weird characters and astronauts. He doesn’t dream of losing his hair or his hair becoming like Jupiter. 

He sleeps soundly for hours that feels like only a second the moment he opens his eyes and sees his hyungs, all draped around him and each other, still within each of their own dreamland.

And he asks himself, what is the need for dreams when all he ever dreams of is already there right in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_now open your eyes, baby_

_my wish of us being together forever_

_seems like it’ll come true_

  
  
  
  


(Jisung's eyes tried to follow the rapid scrolling of the comments in the chat section. His eyes stopping at a question he figures he can answer. 

"You guys like a fresh concept, right? Honestly, you can do a fresh concept even when you are in your twenties." 

He pondered more on the thought, "And what I feel is that we can do it until our thirties? No, I think it's like, I can't imagine the hyungs growing older..." 

"... Is it because it's our team?") 

**Author's Note:**

> had a lot of doubts with this one but aaaaa here it is <3 i hope i was able to show dream's relationship as a family with this one :,)
> 
> happy 4th anniversary to our favorite boys!! <3
> 
>   
> — italicized lines in between scenes are lyrics from candle light  
> — credits to @NCTzens_JK and @yoonohsdimpless of @SM_NCT for chenji's elle magazine interview,  
> 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)


End file.
